Accepte-toi telle que tu es
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Des docteurs, des internes, un hôpital évidemment, du Shiz/Nat à toute évidence enfin c'est pas du tout cuit non plus, un peu de Futa pour épicer le tout, et voilà une nouvelle fiction... Si tu as envie de lire, fonce...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Mot de l'auteur à lire avant de commencer : Nouvelle fiction, j'avais envie de faire une histoire différente de celle que j'ai faite, oui une histoire FUTA... Si cela vous dérange, ne commencez pas à lire c'est aussi simple que ça (quand je n'aime pas la musique d'un chanteur, je n'écoute pas ses chansons, basique...) et pour les autres bonne lecture. Je précise qu'il y aura certainement des erreurs d'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention mais je ne suis pas parfaite, tout comme cette histoire, enfin c'est à vous de décider, moi je ne fais qu'écrire... en me disant que peut-être quelqu'un trouvera ça divertissant au point de pourquoi pas, lire la suite...? Il y a une suite ? Et bien, c'est à vous de décider... Allez, assez discuté, je vous laisse lire...**_

* * *

 **Accepte-toi telle que tu es**

Le grand hôpital de renom de Kyoto n'est vraiment pas l'endroit où cette femme aurait cru travailler un jour. Un hôpital neuf, entièrement rénové à l'architecture plutôt novatrice, avec de gros moyens matériels et financiers, possédant également les meilleurs médecins et chirurgiens de tout le Japon. Des articles paraissaient régulièrement dans l'illustre magazine « Médecine du futur » parlant d'un exploit, d'une nouveauté ou d'une future avancée au sein de cet hôpital. Les places y étaient très prisées et c'était un honneur d'y avoir la chance d'y travailler.

Si on avait prédit à cette femme que ce serait le cas, qu'elle y travaillerait un jour presque à n'en pas dormir, elle aurait bien ri avant de crier « Baka ! » à la personne lui ayant donné cette information saugrenue. Cette motarde chevronnée portant un casque à la visière teintée, qui dans son adolescence avait la fâcheuse manie d'être toujours en retard et de travailler juste assez pour avoir la moyenne, était aujourd'hui devenue une grande chirurgienne orthopédique titulaire et cela depuis maintenant deux années. Elle arrivait à se faire respecter sans aucun problème, elle était le genre de titulaire qu'il valait mieux avoir dans sa poche plutôt que dans sa ligne de mire. Les internes, les infirmières et plein d'autres personnes travaillant dans cet hôpital lui avaient donné le surnom du tyran à la tête dur, parce qu'elle aimait se faire respecter, était intransigeante, franche et qu'elle aimait avoir le dernier mot. Mais ce surnom ne l'empêchait pas de vivre, au contraire elle en jouait même et puis, tout le monde savait qu'elle était une personne de confiance et juste, et gentille parfois enfin il fallait juste prendre le temps de la connaître un peu.

Elle était passionnée par son travail, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. C'est vrai qu'elle ne comptait pas les heures et que sa vie personnelle en pâtissait mais ce n'était vraiment pas sa priorité, et il faut dire que de ce côté-là, la vie ne lui avait pas facilité les choses. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps et n'avait eut que très peu de relations. Elle se plongeait donc pleinement dans sa vie professionnelle.

En définitive, elle avait eut cette volonté d'obtenir ce diplôme de chirurgien orthopédique et non un autre à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Un choc assez traumatisant pour elle et sa mère lors de sa première année de lycée. Cet accident l'avait changée et touchée profondément. Il avait aussi changé sa vie. Natsuki Kruger était devenue plus sûre d'elle, implacable et solitaire qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à son choix de profession, sa mère était Le grand docteur Kruger, la grande spécialiste sur les recherches et avancées concernant les greffes diverses, elle était célèbre pour ses études bluffantes lui ayant values plusieurs financements importants. Mais malheureusement depuis cet accident regrettable, sa mère n'exerçait plus dans cet hôpital.

D'une certaine manière, Natsuki voulait reprendre le flambeau, mais aussi et surtout aider au maximum son prochain.

Le soleil se levait tout juste, il faisait encore sombre dehors. Il était environ 7h00 du matin, tout au plus. Natsuki arriva, comme à son habitude, sur sa grosse moto puissante, une Suzuki Hayabusa. Elle se gara à sa place habituelle, une place privée et numérotée. Elle éteignit ses phares, retira son casque et y fourra ses gants. Elle entrouvrit son blouson de cuir et avança en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant elle, elle remit ses longs cheveux lisses en place ayant été malmenés pendant le trajet. On la salua à l'accueil, elle se rapprocha du comptoir et demanda s'il y avait eu un évènement particulier cette nuit à cause des deux ambulances présentes sur le parvis et du brouhaha de la part des ambulanciers et de quelques infirmiers près de l'entrée :

\- Oui, un accident de voiture. Un petit carambolage de trois voitures sur une route nationale, six blessés mais tout va bien pour le moment, ils sont tous en vie et stables. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de vous appeler.

\- On dirait bien, tant mieux en vérité ce repos m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je devais en avoir besoin.

\- Vous travaillez énormément, je ne suis pas étonnée. Tenez un dossier avec un patient pour vous, un homme qui a des problèmes à ses jambes. Une perte de sensibilité étrange par période selon ses dires.

\- Merci, je m'en occupe. Je vais avoir droit à un cas intéressant aujourd'hui, on dirait. Tant mieux.

\- Ah oui, attendez. Les nouveaux internes sont arrivés au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant.

\- Pitié, faites que je ne veuille pas les frapper dès le premier jour cette année. _Pria le docteur à haute voix_

La femme à l'accueil rit légèrement suite à la dureté des mots employés, tout en sachant que ce n'était sûrement pas une blague mais rire était moins gênant qu'un long silence, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensa. Natsuki se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour y déposer ses affaires, mettre sa blouse et commencer sa journée. Elle poussa la porte et trouva Nao, un autre médecin, complètement affalée dans un canapé, qui avait l'air plutôt confortable avec tous ces coussins moelleux. Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux.

\- Bonjour, Nao.

\- Ah, te voilà toi, bonjour ! Pour une fois que tu quittes cet hôpital ! J'étais choquée d'apprendre que tu prenais un jour pour te reposer, je croyais que tu ne dormais jamais, je suis un peu déçue.

\- Nao, commence pas dès le matin je suis de bonne humeur pour le moment.

\- De bonne humeur ? Si tu le dis. Ne gâchons pas ça en effet.

\- Alors comme ça tu as bien travaillé cette nuit ?

\- M'en parle pas, je suis complètement rincée. Evite de faire trop de bruit d'ailleurs car j'essaie de piquer un petit somme avant de reprendre mon service, histoire d'éviter d'avoir une tête de zombie avec des poches de trois mètres sous les yeux.

\- Je vois ça…

\- Oh ! Méchante !

\- Dis-moi, tu es au courant pour l'arrivée des bébés internes ?

\- Oui, j'ai même pu les voir de loin, mais j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'approcher.

\- J'espère que le chef ne me les confit pas aujourd'hui…

\- Non, c'est Midori qui se les coltine pour l'instant. Elle tient le coup, c'est dans ces moments là que je l'admire.

\- Ouf ! Ça m'enlève une grosse épine du pied, je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver si tôt le matin. Et sinon, comment tu as trouvé les nouveaux internes de là où tu te cachais, mademoiselle la trouillarde ? Certains sont à ton goût ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne suis pas toujours une obsédée et puis, trouillarde tu peux parler tu les fuis aussi comme la peste.

\- A d'autres, Nao. Je te connais, tu sais. Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Ouais, bah pour faire court, les nouveaux ont l'air plutôt docile, et oui, il y a des internes plutôt pas mal, c'est une bonne cuvée cette année. J'en ai repéré deux plutôt délicieux, un petit blond beau garçon et un grand brun plutôt bien bâti…

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis célibataire, expérimentée et puis au taquet !

\- Tu sais, si ton vagin pouvait parler, il te demanderait sûrement des vacances prolongées bien méritées. Ça t'arrive de faire des pauses ?

\- Des pauses ? Tu veux dire comme toi, d'un ou deux ans ? T'es folle ! Je suis au top de ma séduction, regarde. Trente ans, c'est l'âge sublime pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ah oui et pour info, arrête de faire parler mon vagin, c'est super bizarre. Parce que moi je pourrais en dire aussi. Je pourrais dire que si ton pénis ou ton vagin pouvaient parler et bien, le premier truc qu'ils feraient tous les deux c'est pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et te dire qu'ils s'ennuient à mourir ! Les pauvres…

\- Laisse ma dualité sexuelle en dehors de ça. Perverse ! _Lança Natsuki._

\- Coincée ! _Rétorqua Nao._

\- Nympho !

\- C'est plutôt un compliment, je trouve.

\- Sérieusement ? _S'étonna le docteur Kruger._

\- On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un à ton goût dans cette fournée.

\- Ne t'occupe dont pas de ma vie sentimentale ou sexuelle. Sinon, on a des têtes d'affiche cette année ? Demanda-t-elle tout en rangeant un stylo dans sa poche et en mettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

\- Oui, deux en fait.

\- Deux ? Qui ça ?

\- Une Fujino et un Kanzaki.

\- Fujino ?

\- Oui, tu sais l'entreprise mondiale de thé trop connue.

Voyant la tête perplexe de sa consœur, elle rajouta pour l'aider un peu dans sa réflexion tortueuse :

\- Tu sais le thé dans les boîtes couleur or, celui qui coûte une blinde, genre 1000 Yen le sachet.

\- Ah oui, je vois. J'espère qu'elle est plus compétente qu'elle est connue.

\- Pas faux. Et le fils du grand Kanzaki, étonnant non ?

\- Ça oui, son père est une personne que j'admire, les avancées qu'il a faites sur la composition des os artificiels sont majeures et ingénieuses. Son travail est remarquable _. Loua Natsuki._

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop se la jouer, je n'aime pas les vantards privilégiés et les petits bourges. Sauf toi, bien sûr.

\- Eh ! Ma mère est célèbre c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui on connaît mes compétences. Et t'inquiète dont pas, je ne vais pas leur laisser le temps d'être pédants, je vais les mater d'entrée, direct dès le début.

\- N'y vas pas trop fort, je ne veux pas que les deux mignons abandonnent leur année avant que je les connaisse davantage.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir.

\- Bon sur cette très jolie remarque, je te laisse fantasmer sur ces petits jeunes, mademoiselle la couguar.

\- A plus tard, madame la nonne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki venait de sortir d'une opération assez complexe de plus de quatre heures. Elle avait réussi à merveille la reconnexion d'un bras précédemment arraché lors d'un accident où une moto avait malencontreusement rencontré une semi-remorque. La coupe était assez nette donc cela n'avait pas posé trop de problème pour le rattacher au reste du membre. Elle était éreintée et avait besoin d'une bonne douche, histoire de détendre un peu tous ses muscles endoloris et tendus. Rester statique au même endroit et piétiner n'aide pas non plus.

Il était assez tard dans la nuit et c'est généralement à cette heure-ci que Natsuki aimait prendre une douche sans qu'aucunes personnes ne rôdent dans les alentours. Elle avait toujours cette peur et cette appréhension qu'on se moque d'elle ou qu'on la traite de monstre à la vue de son corps et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Elle avait un rituel pour que cela n'arrive pas, elle entrait dans la douche habillée, elle fermait la porte, elle posait sa serviette et ses vêtements de rechange et ne rouvrait la porte qu'une fois présentable. Mais cette fois, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Une personne entra dans les vestiaires et se mit à chercher quelque chose, elle chercha dans un coin, puis dans un autre et ensuite, dans un casier et dans le suivant, enfin au sol et sur les bancs. Il n'y avait seulement qu'une blouse blanche posée sur un des bancs qui ne semblait pas l'intéresser le moins du monde. Cette personne visiblement agacée n'avait pas l'air de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Juste à côté, on pouvait entendre l'eau couler et quelqu'un chantonner. L'eau s'arrêta un instant et une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et résonna, ce qui fit sursauter la personne présente dans les vestiaires, la main sur son cœur s'étant emballé. Cette sonnerie provenait de la blouse blanche abandonnée sur le banc. Une voix se fit alors entendre depuis les douches :

\- Mince ! C'est mon portable. C'est peut-être une urgence. Tant pis !

Natsuki s'enroula négligemment dans une serviette et malgré qu'elle n'aime pas ça, elle sortit en courant en direction des vestiaires, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Se rétamer dans cet accoutrement ne serait pas très glorieux.

Arrivée dans le vestiaire, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû prendre le temps de bien mettre sa serviette, en voyant qu'une personne était présente devant elle ramassant quelque chose au sol, l'observant sans le vouloir et tombant sur une partie du corps de Natsuki que celle-ci essaya de cacher très vite sans trop bien y arriver. Natsuki jura entre ses dents, murmurant un joli mot :

\- Merde…

 _ **Suite au prochain chapitre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Je vous mets la suite tout de suite car je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air de réagir, peut-être que cela va changer...? Bref, on verra...**_

* * *

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _ **Arrivée dans le vestiaire, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû prendre le temps de bien mettre sa serviette, en voyant qu'une personne était présente devant elle ramassant quelque chose au sol, l'observant sans le vouloir et tombant sur une partie du corps de Natsuki que celle-ci essaya de cacher très vite sans trop bien y arriver. Natsuki jura entre ses dents, murmurant un joli mot :**_

 _ **\- Merde…**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

La jeune fille, affublée d'une blouse blanche et d'une tenue montrant qu'elle était interne ici, avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche semblait s'ouvrir et se refermer sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Ses yeux scrutateurs faisaient des allers-retours entre les yeux verts lui faisant face et la partie du corps que Natsuki avait enfin correctement dissimulée. Cela commençait fortement à agacer la chirurgienne, qui serra la mâchoire, assombrit d'un coup sa vision et prit une position fermée à la discussion, les deux bras bien croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _Evidemment cela devait arriver un jour et avec une étudiante en plus… Vie cruelle, que t-ai-je fait ? J'abandonne, elle a tout vu de toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine que je mente et que j'aggrave mon cas, mais bon sang j'ai les nerfs !_ Pensa Natsuki, alors que la jeune fille n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'enfuir, crier, le dire à tous tes camarades internes, te moquer et rire, me mettre un coup ? Tu te décides ? Je commence à me les geler, vraiment… Allô ? Est-ce que les internes de cette année sont muets ou hyper timides ? A vrai dire, leurs voix m'insupportent au plus haut point et ils ne font que poser des questions complètement idiotes sans même réfléchir avant, alors ce n'est pas plus mal… Allô ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Elle profita du temps que la jeune fille mettait pour se reconnecter à la réalité, pour avancer vers sa blouse et y récupérer son portable. Rassurée, il indiquait un appel manqué de son amie Alyssa, rien à avoir avec une urgence médicale. Alors qu'elle reposa son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse. Une voix inconnue s'éleva enfin dans la pièce qui résonnait légèrement.

\- Euh, je… Mais ? Comment… Tu as un… ? Vous avez…un… C'est…

Le docteur, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette maintenant humide, se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle trouve vite un moyen pour fuir cette situation et se débarrasser de cette serviette et enfiler ses vêtements bien chauds.

\- Enfin, tu sais parler on dirait. Oui, en effet je possède ce que l'on appelle : un pénis.

\- Mais tu es… ? Enfin, vous…

\- Oui, je suis bien une fille comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai des seins et pas de barbe, ni de poils sur le torse j'ai des hanches, une taille et des épaules peu développées. Et je pense que ma voix n'est pas si grave non plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas transsexuelle…

\- Non, je possède les deux sexes : féminin et masculin, mais je n'ai pas de quoi donner un enfant à une femme. Mon côté femme est plus développée cependant.

\- Alors vous êtes hermaphrodite ?

\- D'une certaine manière oui, on peut dire ça malgré que je sois stérile.

\- C'est étonnant ! Un cas extraordinaire d'une rareté évidente, les deux sexes sont rarement aussi développés. Est-ce une sorte de mutation du gène, un dérèglement hormonal, ou un héritage génétique peut-être… Je croyais qu'un des deux sexes finissaient par s'atrophier sur l'humain, en l'occurrence pour vous votre… « côté masculin » mais on dirait que c'est loin d'être le cas… _Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant à haute voix._

Natsuki rougit en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre dans sa longue réflexion.

\- Vous n'avez pas à rougir, vous êtes un spécimen parfait en son genre, vraiment. Vous savez, je recherche un sujet d'étude pour mon mémoire final et…

Elle la coupa dans sa phrase, mettant ses mains devant elle et reculant d'un pas pour montrer son fort désaccord.

\- Ah, je te vois venir. Je ne suis pas un cobaye humain à étudier ou un livre source à consulter. Fais ce que tu veux, mais oublie-moi pour ton mémoire ! Ça ne me dérange pas d'être montrée du doigt, j'ai presque l'habitude mais je ne veux pas apparaître dans un mémoire ou une thèse, il en est hors de question.

\- Vous changerez peut-être d'avis, j'ai l'espoir…

\- Aucun espoir, je passe mon tour.

La jeune interne continua sa phrase sans même prendre en compte ce que Natsuki venait de dire.

\- Dites-moi, c'est un peu gênant ce que je m'apprête à vous demander, mais ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Est-ce que tout fonctionne parfaitement de ce côté là ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant en direction de son entre-jambe et en le pointant du doigt._

Le docteur ne s'attendait pas à cette question pleine de curiosité mal placée, elle rougit fortement en pensant à ce à quoi cette femme faisait allusion avec des étoiles plein les yeux, elle s'emporta d'un coup. _Cette jeune fille allait beaucoup trop loin._ _Suis-je tombée sur une folle complètement obsédée ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à une question aussi déplacée et intime !

\- Désolée, je suis quelqu'un de trop curieux. En tout cas, vous êtes LE sujet que je recherchais pour mon mémoire, c'est certain.

\- Ouais, c'est bien pour toi, tu peux disposer j'aimerais bien m'habiller et ne pas être dévisagée et analysée comme un animal de labo prêt à être disséqué, merci.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr désolée. Allez-y, je me retourne.

\- Et tu ne préfères pas juste partir du vestiaire ? _Elle soupira._ Ok peu importe, je vais me changer.

Elle revint dans sa douche et décida de se rhabiller, elle prendrait une douche plus longue chez elle. Une fois prête, elle ressortit et soupira en voyant que l'interne était toujours présente dans la pièce, retournée le dos face à elle. L'interne lui demanda quelque chose d'inattendu.

\- Je vous invite à manger pour m'excuser de cette mésaventure et puis, peut-être que vous me laisserez vous poser quelques questions…

\- As-tu écouté un seul des mots que je viens de te dire ?

\- S'il vous plait ? _Elle se retourna, les yeux fermés et ses mains devant les yeux._

\- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je suis présentable.

\- Alors ?

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas mais je suis titulaire ici. Techniquement, tu fais partie des élèves sous mon autorité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait en temps normal, Mademoiselle…

\- Mademoiselle Fujino Shizuru.

\- Ah tu es une Fujino, Fujino…

\- Oui, je suis bien la fille du PDG de cette grande entreprise mondiale. _Déclara-t-elle avec lassitude._ Mais je suis surtout une jeune fille tout à fait ordinaire faisant son internat comme plein d'autres.

\- Je suis Kruger Natsuki, chirurgienne et titulaire dans cet hôpital.

Shizuru se rendit compte qu'en effet, son interlocuteur portait une blouse d'une couleur différente de la sienne et son badge d'identification était celle d'un médecin chirurgien orthopédique titulaire. Ce nom tinta d'un coup à son oreille comme une mise en garde. Shizuru se pencha en avant pour lire le badge de Natsuki pour vérifier si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle devint soudain pâle, son regard se fit fuyant et elle regretta soudainement d'avoir était si curieuse et importune.

\- Vous êtes… Vous êtes LE docteur Kruger… ?

\- Oui, je suis bien le docteur Kruger, le tyran à la tête dure. _Affirma-t-elle en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi et être si informelle avec quelqu'un de votre acabit.

\- Ça y est, je te fais peur ? Vaut mieux tard que jamais. _Répondit Natsuki le sourcil relevé et satisfaite car elle savait que la situation allait se retourner en sa faveur._

Elle poursuivit sa tirade :

\- Si tu as entendu des choses sur moi, et bien oui elles sont toutes vraies… Cependant, peu de gens savent pour mon anatomie, disons peu commune… Je te prierai de ne rien révéler à ce propos, sache que malgré la renommée de ta famille, je te rendrai la vie au sein de cet hôpital insoutenable. Je peux aussi agir sur les admissions des futures années, j'ai de très bonnes connaissances et hauts placés. D'après ton badge, il te reste encore cinq années avant d'avoir ton cher diplôme. Tu ne voudrais pas être arrivée jusque là et repartir pour un autre établissement beaucoup moins renommé que celui-ci, non ?

\- Je vous assure, tout ceci n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Docteur Kruger, je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, ma curiosité est parfois sans borne et me mènera un jour à ma perte. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est votre intimité et apparemment vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec qui vous êtes véritablement, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs. Mais je vous en fais la promesse, mes lèvres resteront celées et une promesse est quelque chose d'inviolable pour moi, je mourrai avec ce secret.

\- Ouhla, ohla, doucement, on n'ira pas jusque là j'espère. Si tu dis vrai alors, tout ira bien. Mais sache que je t'ai sérieusement à l'œil. La plupart des internes m'horripilent le plus souvent et ne sont pas toujours de confiance, alors ne me déçois pas comme les autres. Enfin bref, sinon je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à fouiner ici sans avoir l'intention de prendre ta douche ?

Natsuki avait un peu peur d'entendre sa réponse. Elle priait pour qu'elle ne réponde pas : « j'aime espionner les gens car c'est mon plaisir en tant que perverse professionnelle, voici ma carte de membre ». Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en pensant à cette éventualité. Etait-elle de ce genre là ?

\- Je cherchais juste mon badge d'identification que j'ai perdu pendant la visite guidée de la veille.

\- Ah… Et tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui, juste au moment où vous êtes arrivée dans la pièce en…

Natsuki la coupa ne voulant pas entendre les qualificatifs qu'elle pourrait utiliser en parlant de son corps ou de cette fâcheuse mésaventure.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas tu peux disposer et quitter les lieux, non ?

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu ?

\- Répondu ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

\- De l'invitation à dîner.

\- Sérieusement ? Je suis désolée mais on ne se connait pas et ça serait bizarre qu'une interne invite un titulaire et supérieur à manger, surtout après cette aventure tellement gênante. Euh, vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer comme ça, c'est super dérangeant, je vous assure.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous fixe pas parce que je suis choquée ou intriguée. Je vous trouve juste très belle, entièrement… Ne doutez pas de ça.

Le docteur Kruger rougit d'un seul coup et eut dû mal à soutenir son regard. Elle fut totalement prise de court par les mots de cette jolie jeune femme, l'acceptant pour ce qu'elle était et la complimentant même, tout ça sans être un poil embarrassée. Elle a du cran. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait l'air vraiment sincère et Natsuki le vit dans son sourire et ses yeux d'une couleur magnifique mais peu commune. Rouge foncé avec des teintes plus claires dans la lumière ?

\- Je… Euh… Merci mais… Ça devient de plus en plus gênant là…

\- Bon, je vous laisse alors. Vous me promettez que vous réfléchirez à mon invitation ?

\- Quoi ? Je… Euh, oui d'accord j'y réfléchirai mais cependant je ne vous garantis rien.

La jeune fille disparut de la pièce, laissant une Natsuki désorientée et troublée. Venait-elle de soudain la vouvoyer, et pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Je rêve ou quoi ? D'où vient cette fille excentrique ? Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me rendre la vie facile… Et qu'est-ce qu'une interne fait encore ici à cette heure-ci ? Ils font déjà des heures supplémentaires ou quoi ? Quelqu'un doit sûrement être en train de leur refiler des tâches ingrates…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous étions en fin de soirée. Natsuki était en train de remplir le dossier d'un patient lorsqu'un groupe de personnes se fit entendre dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et aperçut au loin Midori suivie d'une dizaine d'internes, prenant des notes ou jacassant. Elle aperçut aussi la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, elle allait s'éclipser mais se fit interpeller par Midori, le regard suppliant de venir à sa rescousse.

\- Désolée, Midori, je suis occupée là.

\- S'il te plait ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Non, vraiment sans façon. Tu te débrouilles sûrement très bien.

Midori ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle disait, elle la tira par le bras et se retourna en direction du groupe.

\- Je vous présente le docteur Kruger, elle est chirurgienne orthopédique titulaire, la meilleure de tout l'hôpital dans son domaine. Elle aura beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre, je vous laisse donc en sa douce compagnie.

Midori avait disparu avant même de terminer sa phrase, Natsuki s'énerva d'un coup serrant son poing fermement.

\- Midori, si je te retrouve, je te préviens que tu te souviendras toute ta vie qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me mettre sur les nerfs.

Le groupe présent à côté d'elle venait soudain de faire un silence cinglant, la plupart des internes avaient de la peur dans le regard. L'un deux murmura :

\- Mon dieu, c'est…

\- Je préfère que tu ne finisses pas ta phrase. Je suis bien « cette personne ». Suivez-moi et sans bruit, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les bavards et les je m'en foutiste que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Ici, on ne rigole pas, on sauve des vies humaines, alors on se donne à fond ou on abandonne.

Alors qu'elle s'adressait au groupe, son regard se posa sur la jeune fille du vestiaire de la nuit dernière, celle-ci portait un sourire. _Se moque-telle de moi ? Pensa Natsuki._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Après une escapade d'une trentaine de minutes éprouvante et forcée, Natsuki aperçut Nao. _Je suis sauvée, pensa-t-elle._

\- Voici, Nao. Un chirurgien esthétique titulaire. Bon courage pour la suite les débutants, à plus tard Nao. Merci.

\- Hein, quoi ? Eh, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Natsuki ?!

Natsuki s'éclipsa à la vitesse de la lumière et retourna à ses patients. _Tu me revaudras ça Nat, se dit Nao._

\- Bon, on dirait que je prends le relais. Avant qu'on continue, vous avez peut-être des questions ? Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez eut envie de demander des choses au docteur Kruger sans avoir peur de vous faire mordre. A moins qu'elle ait tout simplement refusé de répondre. _Rit-elle._ Oui, toi ?

\- Est-ce que le docteur Kruger est titulaire depuis longtemps ici ? _Demanda Shizuru Fujino._

\- Je pensais plus à des questions liées à la médecine ou à l'hôpital, mais soit. Le docteur Kruger est titulaire depuis un peu plus de deux ans comme moi, nous sommes des camarades d'études. Nous sommes arrivées ici en même temps, on n'a juste pas choisi la même spécialité.

\- Et le docteur Tokiha Takumi ? _Demanda une autre interne le rouge aux joues._

\- Takumi-kun ? Hmm, ça doit faire un an maintenant. Et maintenant, des questions à propos de la médecine, de votre internat ? Oui ?

\- Quelles doivent être les qualités nécessaires pour devenir un bon chirurgien esthétique dans un grand hôpital tel que celui-ci ?

\- Très bonne question… Euh... ?

\- Mon nom c'est Kioko.

\- Oui, Kioko. Alors tu vois ...

Non loin de là, le docteur Tate Yuuichi et Takeda Masashi discutaient en regardant la scène déroutante entre Nao et les internes.

\- Qui aurait cru que Nao Yuuki prendrait son statut de mentor et de professeur tant à cœur ?

\- Pas moi, en tout cas. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle aime avoir tous les regards sur elle et qu'on l'admire aussi… Rétorqua Tate.

\- Ah, cette Nao. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Au fait, tu ne sais pas quoi, j'ai entendu parler des infirmières entre elles tout à l'heure, elles riaient en parlant du professeur Kruger. Elles disaient que les internes se faisaient littéralement dessus quand elle leur parlait avec son regard glaçant, on n'entendait même pas une mouche voler, j'aurais voulu voir ça. J'admire sa capacité à réussir à faire que les gens l'écoutent en sa présence, elle en impose vraiment. Elle a cette prestance, ce charisme.

\- Ce pouvoir de mettre les gens mal à l'aise et de les glacer sur place, tu veux dire. Laisse tomber, Takeda. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça se voyait que tu ne l'intéressais pas du tout. Te fais pas de mal, je t'en présenterai des bien plus accessibles et douces qu'elle, et ça ne sera pas dur à trouver. Pourquoi tu t'entiches toujours des filles impossibles à avoir ou celles qui jouent les indomptables.

\- J'en sais rien, ça se contrôle pas ça. J'aime les femmes fortes et mystérieuses.

\- Tu es perdu, mon pauvre…

\- Pff, tais-toi donc !

 ** _C'est tout pour le chapitre 2, alors ? Toujours pas envie de me donner votre avis ? Sûr... Comme vous voulez..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires (ils sont très rares, mais précieux :) . N'hésitez pas à me motiver avec un commentaire si vous pensez que ça mérite une suite. Alors ça mérite une suite ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **[Une semaine après l'arrivée des nouveaux internes]**

Natsuki essayait toujours d'éviter le plus possible l'interne Fujino, son regard dans sa direction toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, toujours le même d'ailleurs, lui donnait parfois des frissons, de crainte ou bien de gêne, elle ne saurait le dire… Mais de savoir qu'une interne avec une notoriété comme la sienne était en possession d'une information aussi importante sur elle, elle savait que si elle le voulait vraiment elle pourrait à tout moment nuire à sa carrière déjà toute tracée ou bien même la faire chanter. Après tout, le docteur Kruger savait qu'avec sa réputation pleine d'autorité, de droiture et de fermeté, personne n'osait lui faire du mal, normalement…mais son instinct lui disait de faire attention à cette jeune interne car elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir si peur d'elle. Cela l'inquiétait un peu et l'intriguait aussi. Quelque chose la rendait si différentes des autres. Pour le moment, Natsuki n'avait pas l'impression que l'information sur son anatomie eut été révélée à qui que ce soit, mais elle restait prudente.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une personne à la voix plutôt imposante et rauque apparut.

\- Docteur Kruger…, docteur Kruger !

\- Euh, oui désolée, monsieur le directeur.

\- Dis donc, vous m'avez l'air bien distraite, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Est-ce lié à mon hôpital ?

\- Ah, non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

\- Bien, si vous le dites. Je venais vous voir pour vous faire une petite demande, enfin…

\- Une remontrance, je suppose ?

\- Non, enfin si un peu.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pourriez-vous faire un peu plus d'effort avec les internes, certains ont l'air vraiment effrayés. Essayez d'être un peu moins froide et sur la défensive avec eux. Ils ne demandent qu'à devenir comme vous en somme. Vous êtes tellement douée, et j'aimerais que vous enseigniez, que vous leur transmettiez votre savoir, vous comprenez ? Pas de leur montrer qu'ils sont bons à rien et que vous êtes là s'il y a une urgence de toutes les façons, même si parfois vous n'avez pas tord. Mais pensez que ce sont des apprentis, ils ont un peu de théorie mais il leur faut beaucoup de pratique. Soyez juste un peu plus ouverte, voulez-vous ?

Elle soupira et répondit simplement :

\- Très bien, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

\- Ah, parfait ! Parfait, du coup pourriez-vous pour votre prochain cas de patient, prendre au moins quelques internes avec vous, pour leur montrer les ficelles du métier, les tester, leur enseigner, vous voyez. Pourquoi pas dans un jour futur, les laisser tous voir depuis le bloc d'observation une de vos sublimes chirurgies, que vous pourriez décrire en simultanée ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Je vais déjà commencer par être moins froide et leur adresser un peu plus la parole, pour la chirurgie d'observation, on verra plus tard.

\- Les laisser poser des questions aussi, même si elles ne sont pas toutes réfléchies.

\- Oui, oui, d'accord. Je vous ai dit que je ferai des efforts.

\- Très bien, si déjà vous l'envisagez, c'est un très bon début. Je reviendrai bientôt pour voir si vous tenez votre promesse.

\- Ma promesse ? Et à quel moment…

\- Ah, je ne l'avais pas dit. Trop tard. A très bientôt, Docteur Kruger.

Il partit tout en faisant un signe de la main dans sa direction.

\- J'ai l'impression de mettre un peu faite avoir. Bon, je vais tout de même essayer…

\- Tenez, docteur Kruger un cas pour vous. Il est installé, sur un lit d'appoint juste derrière vous.

\- Ah, merci.

Tout en lisant le dossier du patient, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit son chef. Elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon il ne la lâcherait pas… Elle eut cette soudaine idée de demander à la personne lui ayant donné le dossier du patient, si elle savait où et avec qui étaient les internes aujourd'hui.

\- Ils sont avec le docteur Takeda Masashi, en salle de radiographie, je crois.

\- Pouvez-vous lui dire de ma part qu'il se débarrasse de quelques internes et qu'il me les envoie. Ah oui, et qu'il ne m'envoie que ceux qui auront répondu juste à cette question.

Elle écrivit rapidement sur un post-It une question concernant un cas grave d'embolie pulmonaire bilatéral et le tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe. Je leur dis de vous rejoindre où ?

\- Ici-même, je serai surement encore avec le patient, donc qu'ils m'attendent ici.

\- J'y vais de suite.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme partit tout en étant surprise que le docteur Kruger soit si gentille aujourd'hui. Comme quoi certaines personnes cachent bien leur caractère, mais la femme ne s'en plaignit pas bien au contraire.

A peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Natsuki avait terminé sa consultation avec la patiente qui avait l'air de n'avoir rien de grave. Elle vit au bout du couloir que trois internes l'attendaient. Une petite rousse avec une poitrine assez imposante, une fille toute fluette avec des lunettes biscornues et une femme plutôt grande très bien faite aux cheveux… châtains…

 _Et non, pas elle… Le destin est-il soudain redevenu si cruel avec moi ?_ Se dit Natsuki tout en se rapprochant du petit groupe. Elle évita le plus possible de la regarder dans les yeux et cette gêne passagère ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune interne Fujino.

\- Bonjour, je me présente rapidement pour ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà. Je suis le docteur Kruger. C'est moi qui vous emprunte aujourd'hui au Docteur Masashi. Alors premièrement pour être honnête avec vous, que ce soit bien clair l'idée que des bébés internes me suivent aujourd'hui n'est pas une idée de moi, mais je dois suivre les ordres du boss de temps en temps et deuxièmement, je suis plutôt surprise et dites-vous bien que ce n'est pas souvent. Je ne pensais pas qu'un interne trouverait la réponse à ma question, mais trois… Vous êtes peut-être moins bêtes que les autres, alors vous avez le droit de me poser des questions pendant notre escapade mais chacun son tour, on n'est pas à la maternelle.

\- Quatre internes en vérité _. La coupa Shizuru en souriant._

\- Quatre ? Je pense ne pas avoir de problème de vue, donc…

\- Je veux juste préciser que nous étions quatre à avoir bien répondu à votre question mais le docteur Masashi a pensé que quatre internes seraient sûrement trop à supporter pour vous. Reito Kanzaki a décidé de nous laisser y aller.

\- Raghhhh, ce Takeda, vraiment, de quoi il se mêle encore, comme si je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me chouchoute et surtout pas lui. _Elle s'arrêta dans son emportement et reprit plus calmement_. Bref, ce Kanzaki est surement un gentleman, c'est tout à son honneur. Son père est un homme brillant, alors s'il suit son chemin, on n'a pas de soucis à ce faire. Bon, présentez-vous rapidement, juste les noms, pas les villes d'où vous venez, pas les notes de vos diplômes, pas vos hobbies, juste vos noms, on reste concis.

\- Mai Tokiha.

\- Shizuru Fujino.

\- Et je suis Yukino Kikukawa.

\- Mai Tokiha ? Tu es de la famille de Takumi ?

\- Oui, c'est mon grand frère.

\- Ah oui, intéressant, il nous avait caché que tu commençais cette année. Et Kikukama c'est ça ? Ouais, faudra que tu parles un peu plus fort, s'il te plait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répéter son nom correctement que Natsuki enchaina, tout en se retournant et montrant la marche.

\- Commençons notre cours. Ah oui, et accrochez bien en évidence vos badges avec vos noms, j'ai une mémoire assez sélective, alors ne vous vexez pas si je me trompe ou switch vos noms par erreur, merci d'avance.

 _Elle est mignonne quand elle fait semblant de m'ignorer_ , pensa Shizuru l'espace d'un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'était en train de leur raconter le docteur Kruger.

Le sourire furtif sur le visage de la jeune Fujino n'échappa pas au regard vif de Natsuki mais elle préféra l'ignorer encore une fois.

 _Alors comme ça elle n'est pas que bizarre, jolie et privilégiée, elle est aussi intelligente, mah tant mieux pour elle,_ pensa Natsuki.

\- Je vous emmène voir un patient un peu spécial pour moi mais son cas est parfait pour que vous en appreniez beaucoup en pas longtemps et puis, je pourrai tester encore un peu vos connaissances.

\- Spécial ? _Demanda étonnée Mai Tokiha._

\- Oui, je le connais depuis assez longtemps, c'est un ancien patient de ma mère… Enfin bref, il est souvent hospitalisé, je le connais plutôt bien mais il est un peu grincheux et il a une maladie qui s'apparente à la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais moins grave, ce qui ne rend pas les choses très faciles. Pour ma part, je suis son cas car il a de l'arthrose qui a provoqué une cruralgie. Il avait quelques crises douloureuses, je lui avais fait des injections de calmant dans les zones en question mais un jour, il a fait une crise beaucoup plus sévère que les autres qui lui a paralysé la jambe droite. J'ai dû l'opérer l'année dernière.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas intervenu, il ne pourrait plus marcher par lui-même à l'heure qu'il est. _Commenta Yukino timidement._

\- Oui, son nerf crural était tellement compressé qu'il y aurait eu des séquelles irréversibles motrices et sensitives. Mais on l'a sauvé.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant la porte du patient. Le docteur Kruger frappa franchement avant d'entrer, un sourire illumina tout à coup son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son patient faire une remontrance à une infirmière qui ne fit pas de cas de ce que l'homme baragouiner dans sa barbe.

 _Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle sourit_ , remarqua simplement la jeune Fujino.

\- Allons, allons, laissez tranquille cette infirmière, Taki. Elle ne veut que vous aider.

\- Oui et bien, elle n'est pas douce avec moi. _S'écria le vieil homme bourru._

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! _S'exclama l'infirmière outrée tout en ramassant ses affaires et levant les yeux au ciel._ Bon, je vous le laisse docteur Kruger et bon courage _. Fit-elle en sortant de la chambre._

Ils se rapprochèrent tous du lit et des machines entourant le patient.

\- Alors Kruger, tu viens voir si je suis toujours en vie.

\- Et vous l'êtes à ce que je vois.

\- Vous avez ramené de bien jolies jeunes femmes, docteur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur. _Dirent-elles toutes les trois._

\- Ce sont des nouveaux internes, je dois les traîner un peu partout sinon ils ne vont jamais apprendre les choses que dans les livres.

\- Je comprends, il faut former la jeunesse. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'enseigner était votre truc.

\- Moi non plus, alors je n'ai rien à perdre.

Soudain, Natsuki sentit un changement dans le comportement de son patient. Imperceptible, peut-être pour les autres mais pas pour elle, pas avec son expérience. Le bras de Taki bougea tout seul d'un coup.

\- Ah, docteur je crois que c'est l'heure des mouvements incontrôlés liés à mon foutu presque Alzheimer de mes deux...

\- Ça vous arrive souvent en ce moment ? _Demanda Natsuki._

\- De danser la zomba sans le vouloir ? Non, pas plus que d'habitude, c'est juste un peu plus violent. Vaut mieux ne pas me mettre une balle de baseball dans la main, déjà que j'étais bon quand j'étais jeune.

\- Je vois, on va un peu se décaler dans ce…

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le bras gauche de Taki partit violemment vers la gauche, Mai Tokiha tourna la tête par peur et Natsuki se précipita pour la décaler avant l'impact sur son visage. Le bras passa à quelques centimètres du visage de l'interne, mais dans le mouvement Natsuki tomba en arrière emmenant Mai dans sa chute. Un cri strident de douleur se fit entendre dans la pièce lorsque le coude de la jeune interne percuta de plein fouet une partie très sensible de son anatomie en tombant. Mai s'excusa tout en se relevant gauchement. Le docteur Kruger ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes tout en prenant de grandes goulées d'air, puis elle essaya de se relever très doucement tout en se tenant l'entre-jambe. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Désolée, docteur Kruger ! Vraiment désolée ! Vous m'avez aidé et moi, je vous écrase. _S'exclama Mai gênée et toute penaude, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé les filles. Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est des mouvements que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. _Déclara Taki, peu surpris de la situation._

\- Ça… va… Tout va… bien. J'ai… juste besoin… de… me remettre… du choc. _Marmonna difficilement Natsuki, entre ses dents, tout en se tenant l'aine pour que ça ne fasse pas trop suspect._

\- Heureusement que vous êtes une femme Kruger, un homme serait resté au sol plus longtemps avec un coup pareil dans les bourses, croyez-moi pour l'avoir vécu.

\- Je…vous crois… sur parole. _Répondit Natsuki, soufflant encore pour évacuer la douleur lancinante._

Shizuru décida de se rapprocher du docteur Kruger se tenant maintenant au mur pour tenir debout. Elle lui tint l'épaule et lui demanda sincèrement dans les yeux :

\- Vous m'avez l'air mal en point. Vous êtes sure que tout va… bien ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil où la main de Natsuki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller._

Natsuki comprit la véritable question cachée derrière le regard concerné et compatissant de la jeune Fujino _._ Elle ne devrait pas oublier qu'elle est la seule autre personne à savoir dans cette chambre que son anatomie est différente. _Elle a vraiment l'air honnête…on dirait…_ Pensa Natsuki alors que la douleur reprit.

\- Je crois que je… vais repasser, Taki.

\- Oui, je comprends docteur. Désolé encore.

\- Non, non, tout…va bien. Vous ne le faites… pas exprès, donc… je comprends. Je vais aller vérifier… que tout va bien. _Confia Natsuki à ses internes déçues de la tournure des événements._

Après tout, apprendre du docteur Kruger n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Alors qu'elles quittèrent la chambre du patient, Natsuki s'adressa à ses internes :

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre le docteur Masashi, si vous voulez. Désolée de vous avoir fait venir pour si peu de temps. Et pas la peine de vous excuser, ça arrive vu sa maladie. C'est la faute à pas de chance. Je referai sûrement un cours prochainement.

Mai et Yukino, plutôt déçues, saluèrent et repartirent dans la direction opposée. Shizuru allait faire de même mais elle revint sur ses pas et rejoignit Natsuki qui allait s'ausculter toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Nao ou Midori se moquer d'elle à gorge déployée. Elle aurait beaucoup trop honte.

\- Docteur, vous voulez que je vous aide ?

\- Et à quoi ? A me palper ? Tu délires, comme si j'allais dire oui !

\- Mais non, voyons. Vous voulez de la glace, peut-être ? Ou que j'appelle une personne qui pourrait vérifier ou faire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, tout va bien. Je me débrouillerai seule, personne ne doit savoir je croyais que c'était clair !

\- Désolée, je… je vous laisse dans ce cas.

Shizuru repartit un peu contrariée d'être ainsi chassée alors que ses raisons étaient louables. Elle alla à la rencontre de ses collègues, un peu plus loin. Le docteur Kruger se dit qu'elle avait été un peu méchante avec la jeune Fujino mais elle ne savait jamais comment réagir quand cette femme lui parlait, elle la déstabilisait littéralement, surtout quand elle prenait sa différence anatomique la complexant comme une normalité. Natsuki sollicita une personne à l'accueil pour savoir si une chambre était vide et disponible, après confirmation que c'était le cas, elle y entra rapidement et examina toute en douceur ses parties endolories.

\- Je suis en un seul morceau, c'est déjà ça. Et bien, je vais surement avoir un sacré bleu… Je pense que je vais mettre mes boxers de côté pendant un petit moment. Et pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive encore quand je suis en compagnie de cette fille et pourquoi réagit-elle si naturellement avec moi ? C'est quoi cette sincérité déconcertante ? Ne comprend-t-elle pas que je suis une sorte de mutante, ni homme, ni femme mais à la fois les deux ? Est-ce de la pitié plutôt que de la sincérité... Ou alors suis-je totalement à côté de la plaque ? Ragggh, je ne sais plus...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite, merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me commente. Donnez votre avis ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru et le groupe des nouveaux internes venaient de passer du temps avec le chef des résidents et le chef de la chirurgie. Ils leur laissaient une petite pause car le cas d'un patient avait besoin d'eux en urgence.

\- Vous voulez boire un truc. Shizuru, Yukino, Haruka ? Demanda un bel interne ténébreux à la voix charmante.

\- Je veux bien un thé vert, Reito. Merci.

\- Pour Yukino et moi se sera un café sans sucre, s'il te plait.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, mesdemoiselles.

Reito se dirigea vers un distributeur automatique de boissons et alors que Shizuru le suivait du regard s'amusant à faire tournoyer une pièce de monnaie, elle aperçut le docteur Kruger non loin de là, plongée dans de la paperasse qui avait l'air de lui torturer l'esprit plus que de raison.

La jeune interne Fujino prit son courage à deux mains et se détacha discrètement de son groupe d'internes pour s'arrêter juste à côté de Natsuki alors qu'elle griffonnait des informations sur un papier officiel. Son regard vert perçant était froissé par sa réflexion. Elle toussota deux fois pour indiquer sa présence au docteur titulaire. Natsuki tourna alors la tête interpelé par le bruit et sursauta de surprise quand elle vit qui était à côté d'elle. _Encore elle ! Elle m'a déjà demandé comment j'allais ce matin avec son sourire, celui qu'elle doit donner à tout le monde pour qu'on tombe à ses pieds et qu'on réalise ses moindres désirs, et le pire c'est que ça doit marcher. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Pensa Natsuki._

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Ton groupe est juste là-bas, tu devrais y retourner.

\- Nous faisons une pause.

\- Et bien, va la faire avec eux.

\- Vous êtes énervée ? Vous savez, je suis désolée pour hier et pour l'autre jour dans les vestiaires.

\- Non, enfin… je suis juste irritée par la situation. N'en parlons plus.

L'interne continua son discours malgré la volonté bien exprimée de Natsuki de clore cette conversation gênante.

\- Je sais que je suis rentrée un instant dans votre intimité et ce n'était pas mon but, c'était juste une coïncidence malencontreuse et hier, je voulais vous aider c'est tout. _Murmura-t-elle le regard légèrement baissé._ Je ne dirai rien vous savez.

Comprenant que Shizuru ne changerait pas de sujet, elle l'emmena par le bras à la dérobée dans un couloir menant jusqu'à un renfoncement.

\- Désolée, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit et le moment pour reparler de ça.

\- Vous allez bien, je veux dire… Comme hier, vous savez…

\- Ah, ça oui, oui ça va. Le choc était violent, mais ça va mieux. C'est du passé maintenant, enfin presque, j'aurai un souvenir pendant quelques jours. Désolée d'avoir été exécrable.

\- Je peux comprendre, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Tout ça… On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit moi, cette nuit là.

\- Dans les vestiaires ? Ah oui, de la chance ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je vous trouvais déjà très jolie avant de vous voir nue mais…

\- Attends ? Parce qu'on s'est déjà vue ? _Elle évita de répondre au compliment étrange par la même occasion._

\- Je vous ai aperçue de loin, je dirais. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez le docteur Kruger.

\- Vous savez, je pourrais presque penser que vous m'espionnez et que vous êtes déçue maintenant que vous savez qui je suis.

\- Ça vous aurait plu que je vous espionne, peut-être ?

\- QUOI ? _Cria-t-elle embarrassée._

\- Désolée, mais vous déstabiliser est très plaisant. Ceci dit, non je ne suis pas déçue que vous soyez le docteur Kruger au contraire, votre parcours et vos compétences sont admirables. Et même si certaines personnes vous craignent dans cet hôpital ou vous jalousent car ils pensent que vous êtes une privilégiée, vous êtes respectée et admirée par beaucoup d'autres.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ça, la flatterie me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les compliments, c'est bien dommage.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que c'est embarrassant et je… Ce n'est pas le moment et l'endroit, c'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas, acceptez-vous mon invitation à dîner d'il y a deux semaines ?

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de demander si je ne te dis pas oui ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça. _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire magnifique._

Natsuki n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui tenait autant tête, qui n'avait pas peur d'elle et qui était aussi franche, et belle également. Elle soupira, pressa l'arrête de son nez et accepta.

\- Demain 20h30 au Storm Restaurant ? Je ne peux pas faire mieux. _Proposa Natsuki._

\- C'est noté, à demain.

L'interne lui fit un plus grand sourire encore, avant de rejoindre son groupe et ses amis. Un de ses camarades d'internat s'enquit :

\- Dis moi pas que tu viens de te faire enguirlander par la Kruger en personne ?

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est réglé en tout cas. N'en parlons plus.

\- Bravo, toujours aussi forte et imperturbable, Fujino.

...

La pendule de son salon indiquait déjà 20h, Natsuki terminait de se préparer, peut-être avait-elle passé un peu plus de temps à se préparer que d'habitude ? Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son entrée, elle se demanda bien pourquoi elle avait cédé au caprice de cette interne. Le destin peut-être ? La curiosité et l'envie peut-être aussi ?

 _Je dis rarement oui, et là j'ai flanché, est-ce que je change, je deviens plus souple et laxiste ? Elle me déstabilise aussi donc, est-ce qu'elle me plait ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle est jolie, c'est sûr mais elle est agaçante à jacasser sans cesse. Arrête donc d'autant penser, elle m'a vu telle que j'étais et cela n'a pas eut l'air de la dégouter, attends et si elle faisait tout ça juste pour m'humilier ou pour s'amuser? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis Kruger et titulaire en plus, elle se souvient de mes menaces. Ne cogite plus et vas-y. Pensa Natsuki, tout de même légèrement inquiète._

Elle prit sa veste perfecto et partit à pied, après tout elle n'était pas très loin du restaurant, pas la peine d'y aller en moto. Après dix minutes de marche, prise dans une réflexion agitée, elle arriva devant la devanture du restaurant toute éclairée, Shizuru était déjà là à l'attendre. Elle était en avance et regardait pensivement le ciel qui doucement devenait obscur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire légèrement transparente au niveau du buste et avait les cheveux détachés. Sans sa blouse blanche, ses cheveux en queue de cheval et son uniforme d'interne, elle rayonnait littéralement. Natsuki se surprit à la contempler un instant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, repoussa loin ses émotions dérangeantes et les remplaça par sa carapace si bien forgée, sa seule protection depuis toujours.

Soudain, Shizuru se retourna et croisa son regard, difficile de dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard, mais Natsuki se sentit étrangement en sécurité. Etait-elle une manipulatrice et une très bonne comédienne ? Ou était-elle vraiment sincère ? Le sourire que lui donna cette sublime jeune femme lui réchauffa le cœur. Ce sourire lui était dédié, non ? Que cherchait-elle vraiment ?

Après les salutations un peu maladroites, elles entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant...

 **Six jours plus tard**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Natsuki avait vraiment hâte de manger un burger et des frites avec plein de mayonnaise tout autour, faut dire qu'elle avait très peu mangé la vieille. Il y avait eu beaucoup de travail. Elle entra dans la cantine self service avec Nao et Midori à ses côtés. Elles allèrent se chercher de quoi subvenir à leur faim, et se dirigèrent vers une table où Takeda et Tate mangeaient tranquillement loin des internes bruyants. Une fois assise, Natsuki se rendit compte que Shizuru la regardait furtivement par intermittence. Elle préféra détourner le regard.

\- Alors cette matinée les gars, pas trop dure pour vous ?

\- Non, pas trop. J'ai l'impression que vous par contre avec les internes ce n'est pas de tout repos. _Plaisanta Tate._

\- J'avoue qu'à cause de Midori ma matinée était beaucoup moins plaisante. _Fit Natsuki cinglante, en direction de la dénommée._

\- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a encore refilé les internes comme la dernière fois.

\- Mais je t'ai dit que je m'excusais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause, tu peux comprendre ça. Et puis, de toute façon tu les as refilés à quelqu'un d'autres je présume.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, je n'aime pas quand tu me l'as joue à l'envers comme ça. _Répondit agacée Natsuki._

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous prendre le bec deux secondes, on voudrait bien manger un peu en paix, merci.

\- Oui, on a les internes pour ça alors calmez-vous. Continua Tate.

\- Dis moi, Natsuki, tu connais l'interne plutôt mignonne qui te zyeute depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'arrête pas de te dévisager.

\- Oui, euh non, enfin je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est qu'une interne bizarre qui veut sûrement s'attirer mes faveurs pour que je l'aide à grimper les échelons plus vite.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace et avisée… _Ria Midori._

\- Dis donc la pessimiste paranoïaque, tu lui as peut-être juste tapé dans l'œil, tu sais ce sont des choses qui arrivent à nous humains faits de chair et de sentiments ? _Rajouta Nao, un peu moqueuse_.

\- Nao, tu peux arrêter. Je t'ai dis qu'on n'est pas tous attiré par tous ce qui bougent comme toi.

\- Eh oh, ce n'est pas gentil ça !

\- C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron là, _se permit Midori._

\- Elle vient encore de te regarder, _renchérit Takeda_. Mais dites, ce n'est pas elle, la fille unique des Fujino ?

\- Bon, stop ! On arrête de parler de moi et de cette interne, c'est clair ! _Eclata soudain Natsuki, prenant tout le monde de cours par la même occasion._

\- Calme-toi Natsuki, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, _avoua Takeda un peu surpris._

\- Ce n'est pas toi en particulier, c'est vous TOUS là. Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin. Je vais manger dans la salle de pause seule, salut.

\- Oh, attend, fais pas ton bébé. _Fit Nao alors que Natsuki était déjà partie_.

Elle quitta la cafétéria seule, alors que Shizuru la suivit des yeux tout en sirotant son thé chaud. Une émotion passa discrètement dans son regard. De la peine ? De la déception ? De l'incompréhension ou peut-être un peu de colère ? Difficile à nommer…

\- C'est dur de se dire qu'il n'y a rien entre elles après ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous ne trouvez pas ?.

\- Et puis, dire « moi » et « cette interne » dans la même phrase après un départ précipité, c'est un peu louche je trouve. C'est exactement ce que tu dirais Nao, si tu te faisais un petit interne en douce et que ça ne se passait pas comme tu le voulais. _Se permit Tate._

\- Et arrêtez, pas si fort ! S'exclama Nao.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle parmi les titulaires ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est plus ce que tu fais ?

\- Si, mais tu veux un mégaphone aussi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer, se faire autant d'internes ce n'est pas très bien vu, et puis, vaut mieux que ces internes en sachent le moins possible sur moi.

\- Oui, pour mieux les prendre dans ta toile, mon enfant. _Pouffa Midori qui prit plaisir à se moquer._

\- On est sensé leur apprendre des choses mais pas ce genre là. _Rajouta Takeda._

\- Merci pour ces précisions inutiles, Takeda !

\- Bon, finis de plaisanter je retourne à mes patients. _Fit Tate tout en se levant avec son plateau._

\- Moi, je vais aller voir Natsuki, elle était beaucoup trop tendue. Confia Takeda.

\- Ouhla mon petit Takeda, laisse-moi faire ça tu risques de l'énerver encore plus.

\- Et toi non par contre ?

\- Moi ce n'est pas pareil, on se comprend s'en même se parler.

\- Comme tu veux. Je te suis Tate, j'ai une opération dans pas longtemps. _Fit Takeda tout en saluant le reste du groupe._

\- J'y vais moi aussi, Nao. Tu me tiens au courant pour Kruger, je veux savoir s'il y a anguille sous roche. _Conclut Midori avant d'aussi disparaître de la cafétéria avec un clin d'œil en direction de Nao._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Vous vouliez certaines réponses et bien, elles se trouvent peut-être dans ce chapitre... qui sait?**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, je ne m'en lasse pas, jamais en fait. Continuez et voici la suite, enjoy !**

* * *

Nao sortit du restaurant de l'hôpital et rejoignit Natsuki dans la salle de pause, celle que peut de monde utilisait. Elle était en train de dégustait un sandwich thon-mayonnaise bien fourni et riche en calories, lorsque Nao poussa la porte et tomba sur son regard assez irrité. La conversation n'allait pas être facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai dit que je voulais être seule pourtant. Quelle partie tu n'as pas comprise ?

\- Allez Nat, ne fais pas ta grincheuse, tu as inquiété les collègues et puis, tu nous as rendus bien curieux après ton départ précipité. Ca ne te ressemble juste pas, tu comprends.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, surtout si c'est pour remplir ton manque de ragots et jouer la commère ensuite.

\- Tu me déçois, tu sais. Je suis venue en tant qu'amie là, vas-y raconte-moi ce qui te tourmente, je suis toute ouïe. C'est lié à la petite Fujino, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens, Natsuki hésita à parler, puis se lança enfin le regard beaucoup moins dur qu'auparavant.

\- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, j'avais vu mais plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant avec cette Fujino ?

\- Oui, d'une certaine manière on peut dire que c'est lié à elle, mais apparemment je suis la seule fautive. Je me suis faite des films, c'est tout. Comment j'ai pu croire que… Pfff… Faut que j'oublie tout ça et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Attends, explique-moi. De quoi tu parles ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses, non.

\- Allez, crache le morceau. Vous vous êtes rapprochées, avoue ? _Nao plissa les yeux et attendit un signe approbateur sur le visage de son amie._

\- Et bien en gros pour résumé, elle m'a vu nue par inadvertance dans les vestiaires et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger au contraire, elle m'a comme qui dirait complimentée. Mais elle est devenue collante avec moi depuis, elle voulait savoir plein de choses sur mon état différent… de la norme, tu vois…

Nao se mit soudain à éclater de rire et s'écria :

\- Attends, elle est tombée sur toi à poil ? Elle n'a pas fui et en gros, elle est devenue obsédée par toi ? Et bien, tu lui plais et puis, je trouve que de ce côté-là tu es vraiment bien équipée, dommage que tu ne sois pas un homme d'ailleurs.

\- Arrête de rire et de dire des trucs idiots, je suis dans la moyenne et même si j'étais un homme tu n'es pas mon type, j'aime les filles sérieuses et fidèles.

\- C'est vrai, je sais, de ce côté ci on ne se ressemble pas du tout.

\- Bref et donc je termine mon histoire, si tu veux bien.

\- Oui, vas-y, désolée.

\- Je pense qu'elle était plus obsédée par le fait que je sois hermaphrodite et donc un cas d'étude et un sujet intéressant pour sa thèse. Et puis, elle s'est peut-être dit qu'en m'apprivoisant elle pourrait assurer sa place en tant que futur titulaire ou avoir plus d'occasions pour participer à des opérations exceptionnelles, tu vois le genre.

\- Ouais, et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Sherlock ? Et pourquoi ça te met autant en rogne, d'habitude les internes tu les envoies balader en deux-deux. Elle te plait, hein ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Le monde des capricieux bourgeois et des lèches-bottes, je connais.

\- Oui si tu le dis, mais il s'est passé autre chose, tu ne me dis pas tout j'ai l'impression.

\- Elle m'a invitée à dîner et j'ai fini par céder à son caprice.

\- Mouais, pour que tu répondes oui aussi vite c'est qu'elle te plait bien, ça tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, je ne te croirai pas. Et puis, elle est totalement ton type. Même moi je la trouve canon, alors que tu sais je ne suis pas du style à reluquer les filles.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Ah, tu vois tu ne nies pas, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas tort.

\- Nao, laisse-moi finir ! Du coup, le dîner se passait bien, elle m'a posé plein de questions, le courant passait plutôt bien, il y avait même de la complicité, le feeling était là, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse le repas et qu'ensuite on aille dans un bar où on a bu plus que de raison, enfin surtout moi à vrai dire.

\- Toi et le whiskey, je te jure. Celui-là ce n'est pas ton ami. Mets-toi aux jus de fruits, bon sang !

\- Tu arrêtes tes commentaires inutiles ou je ne te raconte pas la suite !

\- Okay, okay je t'écoute.

\- Elle avait l'air intéressé et puis, elle était tactile avec moi, ce qui veut dire qu'elle m'acceptait telle que j'étais. Je lui ai caressé le visage et j'ai voulu… l'embrasser. Elle allait m'embrasser aussi. Mais soudain, elle s'est reculée et son visage a changé d'un coup d'un seul. Elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux en rester là, qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus loin avec moi.

\- En même temps, tu vas vite en besogne tu la connais à peine, moi j'ai l'habitude mais toi ce n'est pas ton truc normalement. Et puis, tactile tu parles, pour toi une tape dans le dos c'est être tactile alors.

\- Pourtant elle avait l'air de vouloir me connaître pour plus qu'un dîner et non pour sa foutue thèse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Elle allait me rendre mon baiser, je l'ai senti. Je n'ai pas pu tout imaginer quand même.

\- Elle a peut-être un copain ou une copine aussi, elle ne voulait peut-être pas jouer sur deux tableaux, tu sais il y a des gens qui ressentent cette drôle de chose, inconnue pour moi, qu'on appelle le remords ou la culpabilité. C'est peut-être son cas.

\- Je pense que tu as raison. Et, il y a autre chose…Tu sais, j'avais bu pas mal alors je n'ai pas mâché mes mots et je me suis mise en colère.

\- Aïe…

\- Je lui ai dis qu'elle aimait jouer avec les gens comme moi, qu'elle flirtait pour mieux repousser les gens, que ça devait bien la faire rire de faire ça juste pour se moquer et qu'elle devait être une petite princesse des glaces, doublée d'une capricieuse.

\- Bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit, Nat. Les internes c'est fait pour se détendre ou pour leur enseigner notre taff, ce n'est pas pour une relation plus poussée, avec nos responsabilités et la hiérarchie c'est les emmerdes à coup sûr. Mais, je trouve que là tu n'y as pas été de mains mortes. Tu sais elle est jeune, elle ne sait peut-être pas ce qu'elle veut et puis, elle a le droit de mettre des râteaux ce n'est pas une raison pour exploser de colère de cette manière, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

\- Je sais, Nao. Les râteaux ça me connait, c'était peut-être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de la sorte, mais je ne sais pas il fallait que je vide mon sac, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'approche pour mieux me laisser en plant. Et puis, faut dire que la claque qu'elle m'a mise m'a bien remis les idées en place, mais bon vu le regard qu'elle m'a jetée, ça l'a blessée donc je le méritais peut-être. _Elle enchaîna sans laisser Nao émettre son avis._ Et il y a autre chose, tu sais ce matin, je voulais l'éviter et en faisant ça, je l'ai vu avec un des internes. Ils avaient l'air d'être très proches et il lui a même fait un bisou sur la joue. Je pense qu'ils sont ensembles.

\- Whaaaat ? Attend ! Elle t'a mis une baffe, vraiment ? Elle a quelque chose cette petite, des hargneuses mignonnes qui te tiennent tête c'est tellement rare.

\- Nao !

\- Et pour ce qui est de son éventuel copain, bizarrement ça te saoule un peu trop… Tu sais que tu ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines, tu ne peux pas être déjà si accro. Elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? Il faut qu'elle me donne la formule magique.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, ça m'arrive de ressentir des choses.

\- Première nouvelle.

\- Nao ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je persiste à me confier à toi, tu es exaspérante quand tu t'y mets.

\- Je plaisante voyons.

\- J'espère bien. _Dit-elle avant de ranger son bento et d'indiquer qu'elle allait prendre un peu l'air._

\- Tu sais, pense quand même à lui en reparler et mettre les choses au clair avec elle, excuse-toi peut-être aussi de ta maladresse. Moi je vais faire une micro sieste avant de repartir voir mes patients, cette conversation m'a épuisée.

\- Oui, j'y penserai. Merci Nao.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça. _Dit-elle avant de s'allonger sur le sofa et de prendre un oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête._

 **...**

Pendant ce temps dans la cafétéria, alors que Shizuru, Reito, Yukino et Haruka mangeaient à la même table :

\- Shizuru, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas toi-même depuis quelques jours, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va désolée, j'ai juste mal dormi la nuit dernière c'est tout.

\- Tu aurais pu venir chez moi, tu aurais peut-être trouvé le sommeil dans mes bras. _Dit-il avec un regard empli d'amour._

\- Reito, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que je… enfin, tu vas beaucoup trop vite pour moi…. Je…

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? On sort ensemble depuis huit mois et on se connait depuis nos cinq ans ! _Reito venait d'hausser le ton, elle venait d'actionner le levier qu'il ne fallait pas._

\- Reito, s'il te plait, pas ici. _Supplia-t-elle gênée._

\- Très bien, de toutes les façons ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi.

\- Reito…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Reito baissa d'un ton, se rapprocha de sa petite amie et prit un regard sérieux avant de commencer sa tirade.

\- Apparemment, tu ne sais même pas quoi dire. Et bien écoute-moi dans ce cas, je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'aimes pas véritablement, que tu fais ça pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, à tes parents, à ta famille, à moi et à ce que tu voudrais ressentir peut-être aussi. Mais tu es cruelle en faisant ça… _Il baissa la voix et murmura en fixant sérieusement Shizuru dans les yeux :_ tu n'aurais jamais dû te donner à moi et accepter de sortir avec moi dans ces conditions, je te veux toujours plus maintenant mais tu refuses d'être vraiment ma fiancée…

\- Attends, ta fiancée ? _Demanda Shizuru surprise._

\- Ta fiancée ! _S'écria Haruka toute aussi surprise._

\- Haruka, il est préférable que tu n'interviennes pas pour l'instant. _L'arrêta Yukino_.

\- Bref, ma petite amie… Tu sais très bien et depuis l'école primaire que je veux que tu deviennes ma femme… Je ne t'ai pas forcée, Shizuru et tu le sais. Tu dois comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on ne dit pas oui sans raisons, ça ne se fait pas, tes choix ont des répercussions sur les autres et pas seulement sur toi ! Je vois bien que tu m'apprécies mais pas comme moi je t'aime, et je vois bien que tu perds doucement ton si joli sourire et ton éclat que j'aime tant. Alors ne me fais pas passer pour le bourreau sans cœur et impatient que je ne suis pas. Essaie de mieux comprendre tes désirs et tes projets, tu le sais que tu en as alors pourquoi restreints-tu ce que tu ressens vraiment ? Tu as le droit de choisir le chemin que tu désires. Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Quoi que tu fasses, personne ne te tournera le dos, même pas tes parents, tu es leur joyau adoré. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Shizuru et tant que tu seras malheureuse je le serai aussi, comprends-le.

La tirade de Reito venait de toucher Shizuru à son point le plus sensible. L'intensité avec laquelle il choisissait toujours les mots justes est étonnante. La boule inconfortable dans son estomac remonta jusque dans sa gorge et vint faire naitre des larmes qui se refusaient à sortir, qui restèrent là en suspens aux coins de ses yeux carmins. Des questions la frappèrent soudain de plein fouet. Des questions qu'elle avait en elle mais qu'elle avait dû mal à se poser, qu'elle avait peur de se poser.

Pouvait-elle vraiment ressentir des choses ? Que ressentait-elle vraiment en vérité ? Avait-elle le droit de suivre ses désirs même si ceux-ci étaient différents de la norme et des souhaits de tout le monde à son égard ? Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être elle-même après tant d'années à façonner son image de fille de bonne famille, toujours tirée sous quatre épingles ? Avait-elle le droit de décevoir ?

Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'en oubliant ses désirs, en les rangeant dans un coin de sa tête et en exhaussant ceux des autres, elle faisait naitre autant son malheur que ceux des autres, Reito notamment qui ne méritait pas ça. Elle se demandait pourquoi depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus comme avant avec son ami d'enfance, elle agissait différemment. En vérité, elle ne voulait plus de cette relation proche et intime qui ne lui convenait plus mais se refusait à l'admettre, alors ses seuls moyens de protection était la fuite et le mensonge. Deux choses normalement à omettre des ingrédients d'une bonne base pour une relation de couple.

Shizuru emplie de ses questions la torturant, se leva de sa chaise le regard baissé et humide, et s'enfuit de la cafétéria après avoir dit ces quelques phrases auprès de son cher ami si considéré :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurai pas dû accepter de sortir avec toi, j'ai été bête. Mais nous deux, je n'y arrive pas, je pensais que c'était possible car je t'apprécie tellement, mais je vois que cela ne suffit pas. Je ne pensais pas te faire si mal, j'ai été insensible et égoïste… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

Elle disparut de la cafétéria, Reito se leva pour la rattraper mais sa main tendue dans les airs resta en suspens quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se ravise et se rassoit. Yukino et Haruka toujours présentes allaient lui remonter le moral mais Reito les devança :

\- Allez la consoler les filles, ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle a besoin en ce moment même, je ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses. Je lui ai tout dit, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, toutes les choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre et maintenant j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul avant la fin de la pause, après tout elle n'est pas la seule personne blessée, je le suis également, peut-être même plus. Je viens de perdre son amour que je pensais pouvoir voir fleurir en ma compagnie. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Reito, tu aurais dû nous dire que ça n'allait pas. On ne savait pas tout ça.

\- Et oui, elle est tellement bonne actrice, je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu en faire sa carrière.

\- On est désolé pour toi en tout cas, mais tu connais Shizuru, elle ne pensait surement pas à te faire dû mal, elle est parfois si naïve…

\- Et bien, qu'elle grandisse un peu, la cicatrice qu'elle vient de me faire mettra énormément de temps à guérir. Je ne sais même pas si mon amour pour elle faiblira un jour… Je l'aime tellement. _Il serra sa mâchoire et ses poings fortement afin d'essayer d'enterrer sa tristesse à ce moment trop apparente à son goût._

Ses deux amies lui firent un sourire triste tout en lui caressant l'épaule pour l'une et le bras pour l'autre.

\- En tout cas, nous on est là si tu as besoin de nous. Tu le sais, hein ? _Demanda Haruka inquiète._

\- Oui, je le sais, merci à toutes les deux. _Répondit-il avec un faible sourire ce voulant le moins triste possible._ Allez rejoindre Shizuru maintenant, je vais prendre un thé seul.

\- Comme tu veux, on y va alors. _Dit Yukino._

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort et beau garçon, y'a une autre Shizuru encore plus belle qui t'attends quelque part, j'en suis sure. _Lança Haruka se croyant réconfortante mais en fait tellement maladroite._

\- Merci Haruka.

Ses deux amies partirent de la cafétéria, alors que Reito se murmura à lui-même :

\- Ce n'est pas d'une autre Shizuru dont j'ai besoin, mais de la vraie…

Au loin à une autre table, une jeune fille timide observait le jeune interne triste se retrouvant seul, son regard attentif s'attrista à la vue du visage crispé de ce beau jeune homme. Il avait ce quelque chose dans le regard qui la frappa au cœur.

Un titulaire, quant à lui, venait d'apercevoir la scène de dispute quelque peu bruyante dans la cafétéria, et ne put s'empêcher de dire, tout en se servant une tasse de café bien serré :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants et sans gêne les internes de cette année.

\- Comme à leurs habitudes, il faut qu'ils se donnent en spectacle. Pfft ! Regarde ceux-là, ils se battent pour la dernière part de pizza et ceux là, se jettent de la purée, ce ne sont vraiment que des gamins qui ont besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Bien dit, _rajouta un autre titulaire las de ces scènes fréquentes et gênantes aux heures de repas._ La prochaine fois, j'irai manger au restaurant chinois en face de l'hôpital. J'aurai la paix et je mangerai beaucoup mieux.


	6. Chapitre 6

Shizuru était devant l'hôpital, sur un banc un peu isolé, proche de grands arbres en fleur somptueux. Elle était penchée vers l'avant, son regard braqué sur ses pieds, ses larmes venaient de se tarir mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges.

 _Qu'ai-je fait ? Le mal que je viens de faire à Reito, et pourquoi est-ce que je repense à Kruger Natsuki ? Que m'a-t-elle fait ? Est-ce que c'est la personne que je suis réellement ?_ Elle se tint la tête, toutes ces questions lui faisaient mal au crâne. Son flux de pensées se fit interrompre par l'arrivée d'une personne.

\- Pfft ! Cette Nao a surement raison… _Fit Natsuki dans ses pensées se dirigeant vers le banc le plus proche tout en ouvrant l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée d'une marque assez célèbre qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle sur son chemin._

Le visage de Shizuru se crispa soudainement et alors qu'elle allait se lever du banc et s'enfuir. Une voix familière venant de derrière elle, l'appela.

\- Shizuru ! Euh, Fujino Shizuru ?

\- Oui… _Répondit-elle sans se retourner, alors qu'on retenait son avant-bras._

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Je… Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, j'ai été blessante, méchante en fait. Je méritais surement cette claque, bien trop douce par rapport à la dureté de mes mots acerbes. J'ai été insistante, l'alcool n'aidant pas, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas une excuse… Je suis seule depuis longtemps et je repousse les gens sans arrêt, en vérité peu de personnes s'intéressent à moi pour de bonnes raisons, je suis méfiante et peureuse peut-être un peu. Mais quand je me sens bien en compagnie de quelqu'un je baisse ma garde et parfois, je pense qu'on veut peut-être me donner une chance. C'est surement naïf mais je ne suis pas parfaite comme tu as pu le remarquer et dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin, je voulais m'excuser et ainsi repartir sur de meilleures bases, après tout on va tout de même travailler ensemble dans les jours qui viennent. Sur ceux, je te laisse. _Après sa tirade, elle tourna les talons._

\- Attendez ! _Shizuru se retourna, sans comprendre pourquoi sans corps avait agi sans son consentement._ Attendez…

\- Oui ? _Natsuki croisa enfin le regard rougi et peiné de la nouvelle interne._ Ça ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce… _S'enquit-elle soudain inquiète._

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Mais tu as pleuré, je peux le voir. _La titulaire soucieuse se rapprocha de Shizuru et lui tendit sa barre chocolatée et caramélisée pour qu'elle la prenne._

L'interne la regarda de manière interrogative, le sourcil levé, avait-elle loupé un épisode ? Voyant les questions apparaitre dans les yeux de son homologue, elle rajouta :

\- Tiens _. Elle lui mit la barre chocolatée dans la main, comme elle ne réagissait pas._ Quand ça ne va pas, manger quelque chose de très sucré m'aide toujours, peut-être que toi aussi.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, devant le geste considéré mais tellement enfantin venant d'un titulaire ayant surement plus de la trentaine.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, désolée. C'est juste que tu… vous…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tant qu'on est en dehors de l'hôpital.

\- Et bien, tu as ce côté enfantin et maladroit tellement mignon, c'est à tomber.

\- Tu continues de te moquer ?

\- Non, vraiment. Je dis la vérité… En tout cas, merci, pour la sucrerie. Je ne mange pas ce genre de choses en temps normal, je fais attention à ma ligne mais…

\- Oui, tu dois faire attention…

\- Euh… Ikezu ! Ce n'est pas très gentil… _Elle venait de remarquer le sourire narquois de la titulaire._

 _Venez-t-elle de la taquiner ?_

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas la taquinerie.

\- On peut changer d'avis. Et je plaisante, tu es magnifique, oublie tous ces régimes dont tu n'as pas besoin le moins du monde. _Fit Natsuki la prenant au dépourvu._

Shizuru rougit légèrement, puis prit un air soudain plus sérieux et alors que son regard quitta celui magnifiquement vert de la titulaire, elle se confia :

\- Tu sais, je devrais m'excuser également. Je ne suis pas toute blanche. Tu n'as pas imaginé des choses comme tu dis, je passais également un agréable moment en ta compagnie, c'est juste que quand tu as voulu m'embrasser, je me suis reconnectée à la réalité. J'étais en train de suivre mes envies ce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Je ne pouvais aller plus loin, car je suis avec Reito…

Natsuki avait l'air d'être déçue d'entendre qu'elle était en couple et son regard se ternit légèrement.

\- Je m'en doutais, tes excuses sont acceptées. _Dit-elle sur un ton triste, avant de s'écrier sur un ton surpris :_ Attends, tes envies ? Je n'ai pas imaginé ?

\- Oui, mes envies. J'étais en couple avec Reito au moment de notre dîner, et je ne voulais pas le décevoir de cette manière, mais ce n'est plus le cas enfin je l'ai quitté ou plutôt il m'a poussée à le quitter. Je pleurais car je lui ai fait tellement de mal et j'étais trop égoïste pour me rendre compte que j'heurtais ses sentiments et que je m'emprisonnais dans une vie qu'en vérité je ne voulais pas.

\- Tu as besoin d'être plus honnête avec tes sentiments, tu devrais écouter ce que te dit ton cœur plus souvent. Les émotions on ne peut pas les contrôler, c'est une chose que j'ai appris à mes dépends même si j'essaie encore de les canaliser parfois pour me protéger.

\- Ecouter mon cœur… _Répéta-t-elle alors que sa phrase resta en suspens._

\- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu… tu l'aimes encore ?

\- C'est délicat… Est-ce que j'aime encore Reito ? Et bien, je l'aime c'est certain mais je pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé amoureusement… Je pensais que ça viendrait peut-être avec le temps. Mais je sentais en voyant les couples autour de moi qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il nous manquait quelque chose. Natsuki m'a aidé en quelque sorte à me rendre compte que je me trompais.

\- Ah oui, j'ai fait ça ? _Le cœur de Natsuki changea de rythme._

\- Oui, tu…

Le téléphone mobile de Natsuki retentit et stoppa nette leur conversation, elle le sortit de sa poche et vit, au numéro que celui-ci indiquait, qu'on avait surement besoin d'elle en urgence sur un cas, c'était le numéro de l'hôpital. Elle s'excusa auprès de Shizuru et rajouta :

\- On se voit très bientôt, d'accord ? _Dit-elle alors que sa main remettait naturellement une mèche tombée devant les yeux voilés et fatigués de Shizuru._

Puis, elle sortit rapidement une carte de sa poche et lui tendit :

\- Tiens, c'est ma carte professionnelle, il y a mon numéro de téléphone dessus. N'hésite pas à m'écrire ou m'appeler, je pense que l'on doit vraiment terminer cette conversation. Et… puis, j'aimerais vraiment te revoir…

\- Moi aussi… Mais mon esprit est confus et embrumé… C'est …

\- Oui, je comprends. Prends ton temps dans ce cas. Je veux juste que l'on apprenne à se connaitre car le feeling entre nous passait extrêmement bien. Je ne te force à rien.

La jeune interne, qui avait le regard vers le sol, releva d'un seul coup la tête et répondit sans réfléchir car c'était ce que tout son être lui criait :

\- Je t'appellerai…

Natsuki fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Shizuru venait de répondre, mais cela ne lui déplut pas et fit même apparaître un grand sourire radieux sur son visage. Le téléphone portable du docteur se remit à sonner de plus belle.

\- A plus tard dans ce cas.

Elle fit un signe de la main et partit, ensuite, en grandes foulées vers l'entrée de l'hôpital tout en décrochant :

\- Docteur Kruger, j'écoute.

Docteur Kruger, on vous attend en urgence au niveau cancérologie, chambre 205. L'un de vos patients est en difficulté, sa tension chute et on suppose qu'il fait une hémorragie.

\- Quel patient ? Monsieur Hotori ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde, il devait tenir encore un peu avant de se faire opérer la semaine prochaine. Dites aux infirmières et aux médecins présents qu'une fois qu'il sera stable, je l'emmène d'urgence en salle d'opération. Demander à préparer une salle d'op en avance, on doit se tenir prêt au cas où.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe de suite.

\- Merci.

Elle passa en courant devant l'accueil et se dirigea vers la chambre en question. Elle se dit sur son chemin, alors qu'elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Shizuru :

\- Evidemment, il fallait que ça tombe maintenant alors qu'elle était sincère avec moi, et j'étais curieuse de sa réponse… Non, mets ça de côté pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ton patient !

\- Docteur Kruger, venez-vite ! _Entendit-elle à l'autre bout du couloir, une voix inquiète et forte venant d'une infirmière._

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ici ? _Demanda-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux personnes qui s'affairaient autour d'elle._

...

Après plus de deux heures à réparer le cœur de ce vieil homme, qui lâcha à deux reprises, elle ressortit enfin du bloc exténuée mais plutôt satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait accompli. Elle jeta, avec dextérité, ses gants plein de sang à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et enleva le masque chirurgical qu'elle avait devant la bouche et le nez. Elle passa devant l'accueil pour noter des informations importantes concernant l'opération et alors qu'elle s'essuyait le front légèrement en sueur à l'aide de sa main libre, une personne lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîche qui entra en contact avec son bras droit, la faisant frissonner. Elle rit sincèrement tout en la prenant et s'écria :

\- Nao ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ! Sérieusement ! Ah… c'est toi... Takeda… _Son visage changea radicalement_ , _elle devient soudain un peu mal à l'aise, après tout elle savait que son collègue avait des vues sur elle_. Euh… merci.

\- De rien, je sais comme on peut avoir soif après une opération et puis, il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui.

Elle en profita pour boire quelques gorgées.

\- C'est vrai. _Fit-elle avec un sourire crispé tout en refermant la bouteille d'eau._

S'ensuivit un silence plutôt long et embarrassant. Natsuki le regarda d'un air suspect, se demandant soudain s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de l'attendre juste pour lui offrir une bouteille d'eau fraîche et jouer le gentleman dans le but de la séduire. Il en était capable. Peut-être s'en rendit-il compte car il se reprit et bafouilla rapidement une excuse.

\- En fait, j'en prenais une pour moi au distributeur juste derrière et je t'ai vue avec tes vêtements de chirurgie salis, je me suis dis que, enfin… tu vois quoi. _Fit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens, tout en désignant du doigt la bouteille qu'elle avait dans les mains._

Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment lourd et maladroit, même si pour certaines personnes il aurait paru plutôt romantique et attentionné. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : c'est disparaître de cette situation gênante au plus vite. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, après un énième long silence interminable, il déguerpit assez rapidement en prétextant une consultation qu'il avait sous-disant oubliée. Tout en repartant, il se dit à voix basse :

\- Tu n'en rates pas une ! Elle a dû se dire que tu étais un bel idiot...

\- Hey, salut Takeda ! Tu es sur que ça va ? _Lui demanda un collègue docteur qui passait par là._

\- Lâche-moi, tu veux !

\- Wow, qui a réussi à te mettre dans cet état, toi qui est si calme et zen d'habitude. Ah, je vois tu viens juste de parler avec…

\- Ne finis pas ta phrase !

\- Bien, bien je n'ai rien dit dans ce cas. A plus tard.

Non loin, Shizuru passait avec son groupe et observa du coin de l'œil la scène étrange qui venait de se dérouler entre Natsuki et ce docteur, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir bondé. Mais son regard insistant et beaucoup trop concentré intrigua Reito qui avait les yeux rivés sur son ex petite amie, des questions fusèrent alors dans sa tête.

 _Shizuru a-t-elle une histoire avec ce docteur maladroit et timide ou bien serait-ce avec cette Kruger…_ Pensa-t-il.

Natsuki souffla après le départ de son collègue collant et continua à écrire dans un dossier lorsque Midori apparu un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air taquin.

\- Alors comme ça, on se fait draguer à l'accueil par le petit Takeda. _Elle éclata de rire tout en prenant un stylo dans la poche de sa consœur._

\- Midori, s'il te plait ne commence pas à m'énerver, tu sais comme c'est compliqué pour moi… ces choses là…

\- Mais c'est toi aussi, le pauvre ! Dit-lui une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne l'intéresse pas du tout.

\- Excuse-moi mais je crois que c'est assez évident. Il est aveugle, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Plus sérieusement, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas très doué et observateur, mais dit-lui de vive voix sinon il ne te lâchera jamais crois-moi. Il est du genre à ce prendre plusieurs murs, voire le même dix fois avant de passer à autre chose.

\- Très bien, je lui en parlerai.

\- Moi, je dis ça pour toi…handicapée des sentiments…

\- Je t'ai entendu…

\- Bon, moi je te laisse. On se voit plus tard.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, sauve-toi vite.


End file.
